


Below The Castle A Dragon Slumbers

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [16]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2020, Mind Break, One Shot, Robot Sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Mecha Eli-chan has been captured, and been placed in a terrifying contraption. Can she hold out until rescue comes?
Series: fate/kinktober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 10





	Below The Castle A Dragon Slumbers

Mecha Elisabeth hadn’t been expecting for her to end up in a position like this. On her knees, her head forced down and her ass raised in the air, her body had been incapacitated due to some unfortunate circumstances, and now she was being held in the deepest parts of Csejte Castle, with no one being able to hear her cries, as this machine pounded forced its way into her cunt again and again, making her unable to do anything but moan continously due to the pleasure it brought her.

Even though she was a synthetic being, her Spirit Graph had been programmed so that she would still be able to experience pleasure, resulting in the current predicament. The speed at which the machine was pistoning inside of her, mercilessly and without pause, was slowly overwriting whatever sense she had, whatever made her into a ‘good ruler’, instead beginning to push her over the edge and breaking her mind piece by piece. It was something she couldn’t stop, no matter how she might struggle, unable to do anything but sit there like a lame duck as she was being broken.

Each thrust pushed into her, filling Mecha Eli-chan up completely, her body acting up every time the machine brought her into another simulated orgasm after another. It was overwhelming, and it wasn’t long before Mecha Eli-chan felt like she was completely going to break, the feelings that were being brought to the surface far too strong for her to be able to ignore.

She had hoped someone would come and rescue her, but that hope seemed to fade away by the second, unable to keep it up for long with the way that the machine forced its way into her at a rapid pace, breaking her concentration each time and making sure that she could think of nothing but the way that she was being fucked at that moment, how full she felt each time that it pushed its way into her core, and how much she ached for it to return each time it slipped out. She was a hopeless mess, becoming far too addicted to this feeling that she couldn’t even begin to conceive of ever stopping after a certain point.

As her eyes seemed to glaze over, she finally snapped, and any resistance she might have had to this invasive program seemed to fade away in an instant. It wasn’t one thing or another that did it, but rather the constant and incessant pressure that was brought upon her due to the fucking machine which broke her, unable to bear the pressure any longer. As she let out a loud moan that no one would be able to hear, Mecha Eli-chan completely submitted to the machine, any thoughts of ruling the castle that stood on the ground above her were thrown out. 

When she was finally found by her Master, Mecha Eli-chan was a mess, the machine long having stopped, yet she continued to move her hips back and forth onto it, desperate to feel what she had felt before again, unable to comprehend that it had even stopped. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
